D'Amour et d'Amitié
by Missmountainer
Summary: Parker reçoit un indice de la part de Jarod et se retrouve sur un bateau. Dans la cabine d'un bateau plus précisément. Elle cherche, et elle trouve... Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi elle s'attendait...


**D'Amour et d'Amitié**

**--**

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit cette fic il y a environ deux ans, pour répondre à un challenge sur un site de fanfictions dédiées au Caméléon (mais on peut très bien lire cette fic comme si elle était indépendante. Par contre, j'ai légèrement modifié le titre).

Comme je viens d'ouvrir un compte ici, j'ai décidé de poster quelques-unes de mes anciennes fics, celles que je préfère.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

--

--

Quand la porte claqua, un hurlement retentit.

- Broots, espèce de crétin ! Vous ne pouviez pas tenir cette foutue porte ?

Mlle Parker fulminait. Elle, Sydney et Broots venaient à peine d'arriver à la nouvelle planque de Jarod, un petit yacht amarré dans la baie de San Francisco. Des flèches leur indiquaient qu'il fallait qu'ils descendent dans la cabine. Mlle Parker, armée de son Smith&Wesson, avait commencé à descendre les marches la première quand Broots laissa s'échapper la porte.

- Bon, et bien ! Vous attendez quoi pour arriver ?

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

- Quoi Broots ?!?

Ce fut Sydney qui lui répondit, volant au secours de son collègue qui bafouillait.

- Mlle Parker, nous ne pouvons plus ouvrir la porte. En claquant, la poignée est tombée.

- Ca veut dire que je suis bloquée dedans et que vous ne pouvez pas me rejoindre ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée Mademoiselle Parker, dit Broots d'une vois penaude.

- En plus, il n'y a pas de serrure de mon côté et je ne peux pas enfoncer la porte vu qu'on la tire !

- Et du notre, il n'y a rien à faire non plus.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais débrouillez-vous pour me sortir de là immédiatement.

- J'appelle un serrurier Mademoiselle Parker.

- Broots, j'ai dit « immédiatement » !

- Parker, soyez raisonnable voyons. Broots ne peut rien faire d'autre. En attendant, prenez votre mal en patience et inspectez la planque de Jarod. Nous revenons le plus vite possible.

Mlle Parker se retourna et s'appuya, dos à la porte, les bras ballants le long du corps. Elle soupira puis rangea son 9mm dans son holster. Elle engloba d'un regard la pièce où elle se trouvait. C'était une cabine de bateau, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal : des hublots, des parois boisées, un lit qui pouvait s'encastrer dans le mur, un secrétaire, une table pliante, deux chaises, une kitchenette. Sur la table, de nombreux objets, comme dans toutes les planques de Jarod. D'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir le carnet rouge de Jarod, celui qu'il laissait toujours derrière lui, tel une empreinte. Elle soupira à nouveau. Comme d'habitude, la chasse recommençait. Jarod lui laissait des indices, elle devait lui courir après, pour finalement le rater… En un mot, la routine. Mais cette fois-ci, sa quête prenait une autre dimension, et c'était à elle de découvrir laquelle…

Il l'avait appelée ce matin, très tôt, avant même qu'elle se lève. Comme à chaque fois que le téléphone la réveillait, elle était de mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient un peu parlé, surtout Jarod en réalité, Parker le rembarrant à chaque phrase, puis il lui avait donné cette adresse. Intriguée, elle était immédiatement venue à San Francisco, sans savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre.

Elle cherchait. Quoi exactement, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle cherchait. Elle le devait. C'était toujours comme ça avec Jarod. Il lui donnait des indices, et elle devait chercher ce que lui savait déjà, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Comme si la façon de trouver quelque chose était plus importante que le quelque chose en question. Jarod la rendait folle. Il savait renverser le jeu à son avantage. C'est pour ça qu'elle le détestait tant, car il la considérait comme un pion sur son échiquier, alors que c'était elle la chasseuse.

Elle avait décidé de commencer par la table. Elle attrapa le carnet rouge de Jarod et le feuilleta. Comme d'habitude, des articles de journaux, découpés et collés soigneusement. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient classés méthodiquement : d'abord les articles qui avaient attiré l'œil de Jarod, puis ceux qui relataient l'injustice réparée après le passage d'un homme, parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Elle referma le carnet d'un coup sec et soupira. Ce n'était pas dedans qu'elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle éparpilla les papiers qui se trouvaient sur la table, en lut quelques uns mais ils étaient sans grand intérêt. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper le pot à crayons qu'elle reversa sur la table. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son contenu maintenant dispersé. Elle prit les notes qui s'étaient enroulées autour d'un stylo. Des tickets de carte de crédit. Au nom du Centre et d'un montant exorbitant, bien évidemment. Maintenant, le fait que Jarod se serve allègrement dans les caisses du Centre la faisait sourire. Tant qu'il ne puisait pas dans son propre compte… Elle les reposa avant de s'intéresser à un distributeur de PEZ. Il était rouge, surmonté d'une tête de clown. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Avec Jarod, on ne savait jamais… Mais il était vide, mis à part le contenu habituel d'un distributeur de PEZ, c'est-à-dire des PEZ. Mlle Parker le jeta sur la table.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, se passa la main sur sa nuque et s'appuya de ses deux mains sur la table. Ca allait faire presque une heure qu'elle était coincée dans ce trou à rat et n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Elle avait cherché partout, rien à faire, impossible de mettre la main dessus, ce truc était vraiment trop bien caché. C'était pourtant là, elle en était certaine : le petit bâtard était ce qu'il était, mais il ne lui avait pas menti en lui affirmant qu'elle pourrait découvrir ici « les souvenirs d'une vieille amitié ».

Car c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin au téléphone quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui donnait cette adresse, qu'elle trouverait sur le bateau les souvenirs d'une vieille amitié. Comme d'habitude, il lui donnait un indice énigmatique. De quelle amitié s'agissait-il, elle n'en savait rien. Et elle ne savait pas non plus où cherchait.

Elle releva la tête et balaya à nouveau la pièce du regard. La porte, le lit, le secrétaire, le hublot, … Le secrétaire. Mais pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est toujours dans les secrétaires qu'on cache les secrets. Alors pourquoi n'y trouverait-elle pas ce qu'elle cherchait ? Elle se dirigea vers le meuble et ouvrit la porte coulissante. Au milieu de l'étagère, il y avait deux lettres appuyées contre les livres du fond. Elle les prit et les observa. Cette écriture… elle la reconnaissait. C'était celle de sa mère, celle de Catherine Parker. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elles étaient adressées à Margaret. Mlle Parker retourna la première lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle sortit une feuille de l'enveloppe et la déplia. Elle sentit alors ses doigts trembler alors qu'elle commençait la lecture de la lettre.

_Margaret,  
Je partage ta joie quant à la venue de Jarod au monde. Tu dois être tellement heureuse qu'il soit enfin parmi nous après toutes ces épreuves que vous avez dû traverser ! Et comment va Charles ? Il doit être fou de joie d'avoir un fils.  
En ce qui me concerne, ma grossesse se passe bien, mais je me sens de plus en plus lasse. J'ai hâte que les jumeaux soient là, je n'en peux plus de les attendre ! Le Dr Raines, le médecin qui me suit, a prévu mon accouchement pour fin décembre-début janvier. Je te tiendrai au courant, comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi.  
J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir, avec nos enfants cette fois.  
Je t'embrasse bien amicalement Margaret, et fais un tendre baiser à ton petit Jarod pour moi.  
Ton amie, Catherine._

Mlle Parker porta sa main à son menton et réfléchit. Ainsi, sa mère et la mère de Jarod se connaissaient bien avant leur naissance. Elle ne le savait pas. Et Jarod non plus sans doute. Cette première lettre avait aiguisé sa curiosité. Elle ouvrit la deuxième. Elle était datée du 10 janvier 1960. Soit une semaine après sa naissance. Elle expira longuement et commença à lire.

_Ma très chère Margaret,  
C'est le cœur lourd de peine que je t'adresse cette lettre. J'aurais aimé t'en envoyer une aussi plein de joie que celle que j'ai reçue pour la naissance de ton petit Jarod, mais malheureusement, les conditions ne s'y prêtent guère.  
Mon accouchement ne s'est pas bien déroulé. Le premier bébé, une magnifique petite fille est en bonne santé, mais mon fils était mort-né.  
Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mon état. Mon être est partagé entre deux sentiments : la joie d'être enfin mère, et la tristesse d'avoir perdu ce deuxième enfant. Mon époux est également très affecté. Il se console comme il peut dans le travail, mais je doute que ce soit réellement efficace. Quand nous en parlons, il essaie d'éviter le sujet.  
Je sais que la mort de mon fils n'est pas survenue par ma faute, je ne suis pas responsable et j'en suis consciente. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher tout de même de m'en vouloir. Heureusement que ma fille est là pour m'aider à surmonter tout ça, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Je ne serais sans doute plus là… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne quitterai ce petit ange, je ferai tout pour qu'elle ait une belle vie, du moins tant que je serais là pour la lui offrir. Je reporte tout l'amour emmagasiné pour deux pendant ma grossesse sur elle, tant elle me rend heureuse. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse. Elle a de petits cheveux noirs et elle commence à peine à ouvrir ses grands yeux d'un bleu limpide. J'ai hâte que tu la vois…  
Mon amie, c'est en espérant que vous vous portez bien, toi et ton fils qu doit avoir bien grandi, que je t'embrasse.  
Catherine._

La jeune femme avait fini la lettre les yeux brouillés de larmes. Elle en sentit une couler le long de sa joue et mourir au coin de ses lèvres. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais réalisé la souffrance que sa mère avait pu endurer après la soi-disant mort de Lyle. Quand elle l'avait appris en regardant le DSA, elle avait été indignée par l'attitude du Centre et plus précisément par celle de Raines. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment songé à la douleur de sa mère. Maintenant ses émotions la submergeaient. Elle ressentait la souffrance de Catherine, et en même temps, elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir éprouvée plus tôt. Elle essuya les dernières larmes d'un geste rapide de la main et elle remit la lettre dans son enveloppe. Elle les rangea ensuite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Ces lettres étaient précieuses. Elles représentaient beaucoup pour elle, des souvenirs de sa mère, mais aussi un nouveau mystère à résoudre, celui de la rencontre de Catherine et de Margaret, celui de cette vieille amitié…

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Broots et Sydney reviennent la libérer de cette cabine de bateau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les livres rangés dans le secrétaire, mais la physique quantique ne la passionnait pas vraiment. Elle commença à arpenter la cabine de long en large, faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet. En marchant, elle fouillait machinalement ses poches. Elle sentit une boîte carrée et la sortit. Une boîte de chewing-gum dont elle avait oublié l'existence. Il en restait un, elle le prit. Elle écrasa la boîte et la lança dans la corbeille à papier. Elle échoua à côté. Parker se dirigea vers la table aux pieds de laquelle se trouvait la corbeille, et s'accroupit. Elle ramassa le paquet vide et le jeta dans la poubelle. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses yeux furent attirés par de nombreuses boules de papier au fond de la corbeille. Son instinct la poussa à en prendre une. Elle la déplia tout en se relevant. C'était une lettre écrite de la main de Jarod. Et elle lui était adressée. Intriguée, elle la lut.

_Parker,  
C'est déjà la quatrième lettre que je t'écris, et celle-ci, comme les autres, finira sans doute à la poubelle. Finalement je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça tous les deux, moi aussi j'ai du mal à dévoiler mes sentiments. Surtout depuis Carthis, je crains ta réaction. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je choisis de t'écrire. Ca peut paraître lâche, mais je préfère, je ne veux pas te voir à nouveau me rejeter, alors que toi-même tu n'es sûre de rien en ce qui concerne tes sentiments.  
Car tu doutes, je l'ai bien vu dans tes yeux. C'est peut-être ce qui me fait le plus souffrir, plus que tout ce que tu peux me dire pour me rejeter. Tu doutes car tu n'es pas heureuse Parker. Il faut que tu regardes la vérité en face. Quoique tu en penses, quoique tu en dises, moi je l'ai toujours su. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne veux pas l'avouer, ni à moi, ni même à toi. C'est dans ces cas-là que je me dis qu'il ne reste plus rien à faire pour te convaincre, et ça me désole… Je ne veux pas penser que c'est une cause désespérée que de te rendre heureuse, je ne veux pas t'abandonner seule à ces monstres du Centre, parce que je sais que tu ne tiendras pas le coup. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais tu es une femme fragile sous ton masque glacé d'arrogance et de dureté. Je suis peut-être un des seuls qui le sait, mais je le sais et je ne peux pas l'ignorer.  
Je ne peux plus te voir comme ça, seule le soir dans ta grande maison, souvent à moitié soule, menacée par un ulcère qui finira par te tuer. Je ne sais pas si je réussirai à te tirer de cette vie de malheurs, ou à te rendre heureuse, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je le souhaite de tout mon coeur, et je ferai tout pour car JE T'AIME PARKER.  
Jarod._

Quand elle eut fini de lire la lettre, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le sol, dur, glacial. Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, enserra ses jambes de ses mains et appuya son front contre ses genoux. Elle resta dans cette position de longues minutes, sans bouger. Elle semblait s'être endormie, mais dans sa tête, ses pensées se bousculaient.  
Jarod l'aimait, c'était certain maintenant. Elle s'était toujours plus ou moins doutée de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, car ça l'obligeait à dévoiler ses sentiments à son tour, et elle n'était pas prête.  
Elle se remémorait la lettre de Jarod, ligne par ligne, mot par mot. Il avait raison, elle devait changer de vie, mais il lui faudrait du temps. Jarod voulait tout tout de suite, mais Parker ne pouvait pas le lui offrir, ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait trop de blessures à refermer avant de prendre le tournant qui changerait sa vie. Mais elle y songerait, il le fallait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

- Mlle Parker, mlle Parker ! C'est moi, Broots !

La jeune femme rassembla ses esprits puis se releva. Broots était effectivement revenu avec un serrurier car quelqu'un trifouillait la serrure. Elle patienta quelques minutes encore avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement. Broots passa la tête dans la cabine.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle Parker ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta simplement de monter les quelques marches qui la menaient à la sortie. Elle s'agrippa au montant de la porte puis se retourna. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Si ce matin au téléphone Jarod lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait l'amour dans cette cabine, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant, c'est ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui…

--

**FIN**


End file.
